"So cool is our new life!" (Interview)
Universal *Published in Magazin 01/2012 *During the interview Patrick Baehr, Carola Schnell, Gerrit Klein, Julia Schäfle, Marcel Glauche and Hanna Scholz The Interview What has hotel 13 changed in your life since the assent to? Hanna: Simply everything: new country, new town, new people, new friends... Marcel: ... I make more sport and eat healthier! (laughs) Gerrit: The fact that I live now abroad, is the biggest change. One sees his old friends and his family only rare. But I accept this with pleasure, because the acting is my biggest dream and this makes me every day incredibly happy. How does a typical day in the set look? Patrick: Between 6 and 7 o'clock we mostly get up. Then I jump fast under the shower and jet already by my scooter to the set. Either only or I take somebody who must be there as early like me. Gerrit: With me which mostly also go in the car. There we already go through the texts, hear music or sing a little bit. Julia: I am still missed by oversleeping, nevertheless if we come. In the set it goes off immediately: One immediately has to go in the mask, then in the costume, then is turned... Caro: Hey you have forgotten the breakfast! (laughs) Mostly one plans or after the mask also time for a tasty breakfast. Julia: Right! But then it already goes off! It herscht a constant change are created by costume, mask and trick... to all scenes. Patrick: After the work we drive home and go through mostly still the text for the next day together. What does make in the rotary everyday life mostly fun? Caro: I love the scenes in which we are everybody together - then it is always amusing! Marcel: However, the whole team behind the scenery is also great! This are of all very amusing and affectionate person. Particularly a lot of fun makes to me to work with our theatrical teacher Bettina. She is the best! Hanna: I find absolutely exciting that no day is like the other. It is never happened boringly and it always something new. Julia: And I love it if we have of outside trick on the beach(seashore). Since what can there be the nicer how to have a job directly by the sea? Gerrit: The conversion in my role Jack gives mostly pleasure to me. If I come in the morning to the set, I am Gerrit. About the day then Jack and in the evening again Gerrit. This is a good thing too - too much Gerrit nobody endures because... Joke! (laughs) How is the mood in the set? Marcel: Only well! We also undertake privately a lot together. We cook, play, films look, stroll... Patrick: We have already become after the first days of colleagues really good friends. It is almost like a right family. On Thursdays is always the washing day in which Marcel and me wash the whole mud laundry. Marcel: Well, at least we take always before. (laughs) Patrick: Right! And on Fridays Hanna always makes her noodle salad... Hanna: Yes - he is quite really famous, in the meantime! if It is real like the second family. We help ourselves mutually and are there for each other. This is great! Do you live all together? Gerrit: No, I have my own flat. Julia: I also live alone. In the middle of the city centre directly beside a small sweet breakfast café... this is very important for me! Caro: Hanna, Marcel, Patrick and I live together in a flat share. And it is great! Many thanks for the exciting interview and furthermore a lot of fun with the trick! Category:Interview